Cambio
by AlienEmina
Summary: Mahiru se comporta extraño el día de hoy y Kuro hará lo que sea porque él vuelva a su humor usual.


Hoy es un día especial, o eso creo, no es que nada fuera de lo que consideramos normal haya pasado, nada de eso, todo sigue como siempre, a excepción de Mahiru, bueno, con cada minuto que paso a su lado me doy cuenta de lo alejado de lo que se considera normal él esta, al menos el día de hoy.

Él esta irritado, enojado y alterado. Y lo peor de todo es que claramente es solo conmigo, nadie más. Busco mentalmente y pienso un montón de veces que pudo haber sido lo que lo haya enojado. ¿Deje sucio en alguna parte? ¿Desordene más de lo normal? ¿Dije algo que pudo ofenderlo? ¿No dije algo que debía haber dicho? Nada en específico venia, la verdad, es que ni siquiera habíamos hablado algo serio últimamente, él tampoco había actuado extraño, solo ha sido el día de hoy.

Lo miro como se pasea por el departamento, claramente ignorándome, nada peor que tu novio este en la misma habitación que tú y este te ignore como si fuesen un mueble más en el departamento. Si, novio. No me pregunten como llegamos a esto porque es bastante complicado de explicar, todo en Mahiru es complicado. Como sea, él no es del tipo de persona que se levanta de un mal estado de ánimo y prácticamente me ignora, eso jamás, él se levanta de mal estado de ánimo y busca contacto y consuelo en mí.

Pero helos aquí, el limpia la casa y se mueve de un lugar para el otro rápidamente, esta todo demasiado silencioso e incómodo, al menos yo lo percibo así. Estoy en tal estado que no quiero ni siquiera prender la televisión y la consola para ponerme a jugar porque siento que el explotara con cualquier provocación de mi parte, su aura maligna, que jamás había visto en lo que llevo de conocerlo, está en aumento y con todo su poder. Asique, es mejor que no lo provoque o terminare por perder una de mis vidas de gato.

Bien, dejo de cuestionarme cual ha sido mi metida de pata y comienzo en pensar mejor como arreglarlo, me gusta mucho mas ver a Mahiru sonriendo alegremente y llamándome para que vayamos de un lugar a otro.

Una de las cosas que podría hacer para que su estado de ánimo mejore seria ayudarlo, me pongo en pie y me dirijo hacia lo que es nuestro cuarto ahora, él se encuentra en el baño, asique, termino por soltar un suspiro y con el dolor de mi cuerpo y alma termino por ordenar la cama y dejar todo como nuevo. Si, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero para alguien como yo es un gran paso digno de admiración y de una celebración.

Entonces, el sale del baño y se dirige al cuarto, de inmediato cuando entra y ve que la cama ya está ordenada y lista su expresión cambia, aunque no a las que esperaba, pasa de la incredulidad a la sorpresa máxima y luego me mira de nuevo incrédulo, bueno, no puedo pedir una reacción diferente a esto.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – me pregunto ahora preocupado, al fin un poco del Mahiru de verdad

\- ¿a mí? Nada – digo mirándolo y examinándolo con detenimiento - ¿y a ti?

\- Nada – dijo entonces saliendo de la habitación

Y no intercambiamos palabras por un tiempo. Entonces, me dirigí hacia la cocina, si debo hacer este tipo de cosas para se relaje un poco y vuelva a su usual Mahiru entonces lo hare. Déjenme decirles que cocine y no fue ramen instantáneo en esta ocasión, aunque no lo crean, eso solo irritaría más a Mahiru y sería contraproducente. Se cocinar algunas cosas, después de todo, he pasado muchos siglos vivo y sin compañía alguna, se cocinar algunos platillos que aprendí más que nada para sobrevivir, hasta que inventaron la maravillosa comida instantánea.

No hice nada que fuese de otro planeta o un platillo digno de un restaurant lujoso en Paris, sin embargo, cuando lo probé era comestible, si, no era tan exquisito como los platillos que suele preparar Mahiru, que tiene esos toques en la comida típico de una madre, pero aun así, su comida es sin duda deliciosa y más que la mía.

Veo como él toma una gran cantidad de aire, por un momento pensé en que comenzaría a gritarme lo idiota que era, pero no fue así. Soltó el aire y su expresión cambio radicalmente a una de comprensión y que me decía "no tienes remedio" y de verdad creo que no lo tengo, porque aunque haya sucedido todo esto e intente arreglarlo todo, aún sigo sin saber qué es lo que tanto lo ha molestado.

Terminamos por comer en silencio, la verdad es que no me esperaba que el verlo de este modo me fuese a afectar tanto como lo estoy ahora, es incómodo, me desagrada y de verdad extraño tener aunque sea un mísero contacto con él, al menos que me mire. Baje la vista a mi plato y lo contemple, será mejor dejarlo por ahora, darle su espacio, incluso, puede que eso sea exactamente lo que tanto lo irrita, pasar tanto tiempo conmigo. Es normal, o eso quiero creer, el pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con una persona y todos los días de la semana, puede llegar a ser bastante agotador.

Después de comer, él decidió irse, no sé a qué lugar, solo se marchó sin decirme nada. Me quede en el departamento y me negué a salir en su busca, aunque las ganas de hacerlo no me faltaban, sin embargo, debía darle su espacio, eso ya lo tenia decidido. Intente distraerme con algún videojuego, no resulto, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared y pensando un millón de cosas, todas relacionadas con Mahiru, por mientras, mi personaje en la pantalla de televisión era cruelmente masacrado.

Apague la consola y la televisión, me quede ahí sentado en la sala, en medio de la oscuridad y sin intenciones de que esto cambiase, no quería moverme de mi lugar, por nada del mundo, y en silencio pedía que Mahiru llegase pronto y con los ánimos algo cambiados, o al menos que me de alguna señal de vida.

Pero esa noche no llego, se hacía cada vez mas tarde y ya no tenía idea de que hacer. Sin más, termine por salir del departamento e ir en su búsqueda, era bastante tarde, a estas horas es peligroso estar solo por las calles. Esperaba de verdad que él estuviese en la casa de algún conocido y no deambulando. Además, está el tema del contrato, no podemos alejarnos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, yo me siento bien, asique, no debe estar demasiado lejos, no lo suficiente como para comenzar con las incomodidades y dolores.

Bueno, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora me siento muy alejado de mi estado normal de tranquilidad y paz. Recorrí las calles rápidamente, buscándolo, increíblemente las calles estaban vacías, desiertas y eso solo me hizo sentir más intranquilo. Hice un plan de acción rápido, lo buscaría por las calles y si no lo encontraba entonces me iría a buscar en la casa de las personas que sé que son sus amigos, algunos eve cercanos y si aun así no lo encontraba, entonces me vería en la obligación de pedir ayuda a mis hermanos.

Solté un gran suspiro, vamos Mahiru aparece por favor, y sin antes percatarme ya estaban diciendo su nombre una y otra vez en un susurro, con desesperación.

Recorría las calles, estaba por darme por vencido e ir a buscar a cualquier persona que supiera de él, tal vez sería buena idea volver al departamento y cerciorarme de que él no había llegado en mi ausencia, entonces, tuve un presentimiento, estaba pasando cerca de un parque, ya abandonado a estar alturas de la noche. Entre al parque y el olor característico de Mahiru invadió mis fosas nasales, comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, ahora sí que estaba desesperado.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el columpio. Miraba hacia el piso, me sentí muy aliviado, pude respirar con normalidad, sin embargo, me sentí dudoso de acercarme a él, se veía que su ánimo no había hecho nada más que empeorar, tal vez, el decidir darle su espacio y dejarlo solo fue un gran error. Sin embargo, me armé de valor y me acerque.

Me senté en el columpia de al lado, no me balance pero supe que el sabia de mi presencia a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, y por todo lo que había sucedido, supe que el hecho de seguir sin tocar el tema solo empeoraría todo.

\- Lo siento Mahiru – dije en voz baja – sea lo que sea que hice, lo lamento – voltee a mirarlo, sin embargo él no me miraba de vuelta – la verdad es que no sé lo que te sucede.

\- Te diré lo que me pasa – suelta mirándome directamente, sus ojos mostraban una enorme tristeza, algo se impuso en mi pecho sin consentimiento – siempre debo esforzarme por los dos en la relación, debo buscarte más de lo que tú a mí, debo pedirte que me abraces o beses, debo pedirte que me tomes de la mano. Eso es lo que me pasa. Siento que te estoy obligando a todo esto

\- No es así – intente debatirle.

\- Lo es – me corto de inmediato – y al no hacer estas cosas por tu cuenta me das a entender que, definitivamente es así – claro que no lo es, pensé de inmediato – y he llegado a cuestionarme si de verdad estás conmigo porque me quieres o porque no tienes a donde ir y temes que te pida que te largues, sé que eso no es algo que harías, que no serias capaz de algo así, pero por más que lo pienso y pasa el tiempo, no encuentro otra explicación.

Entonces, antes de que me permita decir algo más, él se marcha, no mira atrás y noto que no tiene intención de volver. Sentí que algo mío se marchaba con él, sentí que algo se rompía, sentí que mi demonio interno, el cual Mahiru se había encargado de espantar, comenzaba a hacerse presente dentro de mí.

Vamos muévete, me dije mientras veía como él se marchaba, sabía que no debía permitir que él se largara así. Entonces, me muevo desde el columpio, camine rápido detrás de él, sabía que con el pasar de los segundos todo empeoraba, asique, debía darme prisa, mire a mi alrededor, ya estábamos en una calle algo concurrida. Solté otro suspiro y lo tome de la muñeca, evitando que continuara alejándose, sin embargo, no pude decir nada. Él se soltó y continuo caminando, entonces, comenzamos a entrar a calles más llenas de gente, lugares donde lo perdí de vista rápidamente y luego de unos segundos pude volver a encontrarlo, solté un suspiro, esto estaba siendo más problemático de lo que debería.

Si quería de verdad arreglarlo todo entonces debía expresar lo que sentía y, aunque esto no me guste mucho, tendría que ser en esta calle tan llena de personas. Miro a mí alrededor, está lleno de gente y algunas personas ya nos están mirando interrogantes.

Tomo de nuevo la mano de Mahiru y lo giro rápidamente para que él vuelva a mirarme de frente, tengo más fuerza que él asique, el hecho de que haya intentado resistirse no le funciono. Suelto un suspiro, soy un idiota, estas personas jamás las volveré a ver en mi vida, pero solo hay un Mahiru frente a mí, y me está esperando, está esperando que diga algo

\- Mahiru – tomo aire y lo suelto, repito el proceso dos veces más – Mahiru, te amo. Y sé que no soy muy de las cosas con contacto físico, pero me esforzare, hare todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no me dejes.

Bien, dije esto en voz alta, lo suficiente para que más de algunas personas a nuestro lado se enterasen de lo sucedía, Mahiru se sonrojo de inmediato y note como comenzaba a temblar, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, hace unos segundos me reclamaba por ser poco expresivo y cariñoso con él, pero ahora que había hecho una declaración se comporta de una forma extraña.

Note como él intentaba controlarse y respirar.

\- Hablaremos en el departamento – yo asentí

Entonces, me tomo de la mano y me llevo de vuelta a casa. La verdad es que hace unos días si el hiciera eso en público, yo hubiese rehusado el contacto, pero ahora que sabía que era lo que tanto lo molestaba, comencé a aceptarlo, además, no era algo tan malo, más bien, diría que se sentía genial, caminar con él tomados de la mano, algo tan simple, pero que aun así, es un gesto que marca la diferencia.

Y si, hablamos en cuanto llegamos al departamento, no fue una discusión alterada ni nada por el estilo. Ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión, yo pondría más de mi parte y ahora que analizo todo desde su punto de vista, creo que es bastante normal que él haya reaccionado de esta forma. Como sea, si desde ahora en adelante debo actuar como una pareja sumamente azucarada lo haría, aunque Mahiru me dejo en claro que no quería eso por nada del mundo.

Entonces, llegue a mi propia conclusión, si fuese por Mahiru, yo sería todo lo que él quisiera. Eso sin dudarlo.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
